It Never Ends
by GothicVampireKnight
Summary: It never ends, the never ending pain. Zero is facing difficulties in his life, Kaname is facing the fact that he is lonely and wants love but doesn't admit it, and there is a new pureblood in town. What would Zero do when he finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Hello People, Yes I am new here and this is my first story. If you do not like Yaoi like I, then I am terribly sorry you will have to fuckin leave cause you are going to hurt my feelings . I don't like it when people do that. Anyways it is a Zero/Kaname/OC Mostly Zero/OC

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Knight

Enjoy

Chapter 1

a deep sigh came from the silver haired boy as he stared up at the stars above him. He lay down on the grass relaxing from his hard day at Cross academy. His fingers wrapped around grass as he thought, he was always lost in his thoughts. He can never find anything interesting about his life. He can never find true happiness. Ever since the war ended, with Zero killing Rido. Kaname Kuran killing Shizuka. He doesn't know what to live for anymore.

Everyone he loved is dead. They were all killed by that pureblood.

His mother, his father, and his lover.

After five years of being bitten he was surprise that he has not gone insane for blood if not he would have fallen into a level E. Those five years seem to be the worst five years of his young life.

Soon his thoughts went to a certain someone. A friend he had before any of this. A friend he soon fell in love with but if it wasn't for that pureblood. She would still be alive. His best friend. He always loved her eyes. Those eyes always brought happiness when he stares at them. Even if it was the worst day she would be able to cheer him up. With her eyes and beautiful smile. He will always stare at her eyes while he played with her silky black hair. Those eyes brought back so many memories.

She was his first kiss at the age of seven when his friends at school dared him to kiss her, first love when they turned eleven when his love for her grew so he asked her out and first sex when they turned thirteen for his birthday.

He can still remember that day so clearly. She had a surprise for him. So she led him back to their hiding place from the world and their parents. Where they can be in their own fantasy. She gave him birthday sex. He smiled at the thought of remembering the look on his face when he found out about all the tattoos on her body. He can even remember the bundle in his pants when she started stripping in front of him.

She was all he ever had. All he ever needed in his life. The only person he truly loved.

But, now she was dead. He sat back on a tree his head looking up at the moon as tears began to fill his eyes at the memory of the beautiful girl that he wished he had in his arms again. He touched the tattoo on his neck. The design on his neck was made by her. She drew it the night she died. He couldn't help it, he missed her dearly. He choked on his tears as he cried out her name "Karasu"

_**Before Shizuka died.**_

"I will die soon my child" A Lilac haired woman whispered to her loyal son. She sat on his lap with her head on his shoulder. His broad shoulder. He seemed so slim but he is stronger than he looks. More powerful than any other.

"I know mother" He said.

She held his head to her chest. He can hear her heart beat. It had a certain loving beat to it. That all mothers had a beat that their child would love when babies heard their mother's heartbeat. It was soothing to them. Like a lullaby. A sweet lullaby.

"Make it right with him" She continued.

"I will mother, I love you, you know that" She smiled a heartwarming smile. Others would have thought she was cruel. But, no one knew what she was going through. No one ever did. She was going to die soon, her son will take his throne back from that filthy Kuran, and where he can find love again like he did before. She cupped his face making him look at her. She hugged him one last time as she kissed his forehead.

"Save Zero Kiryuu"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Knight

Chapter 2

Zero lay his head in his arms during class. Trying to get some sleep. How could anyone get some sleep when there are kids talking about you right in front of you? The teacher groaned as he went up to him and slammed the ruler down on the desk. "Zero Kiryuu if you don't have your head up, I will give you detention for life, or worst I will give you suspension"

Zero looked up at the teacher. The rage in his cooled lilac eyes stood. If looks could kill. He stood up and walked out of the class room. He wouldn't care less if he got suspension, he wouldn't even care if he gets expelled. The better. Whispers were heard his name falling out of the students lips of his name. Murmurs about the rumors.

"He's lonely" They murmured. The students there knew about Zero, they knew about the night class too. That they were Vampires. They even knew about the war that had happened just a year before. About the two purebloods that attacked the school. The teachers choose to ignore the students at the school. They just wanted to get the job done.

He walked to the chairman's office and collapsed onto the couch. He locked the door so he wouldn't have to hear that annoying voice. The voice that would scare the kids from the elementary schools. Zero shook the thought away as he drifted to sleep seconds later. Dreaming a dreamless dream.

The Chairman walked to his office door with a new student behind him. He had his white hair in his eyes covering them as he looked down. His black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, his bag for school on his shoulder. The chairman turned the knob only to find that it is locked "Oh my, seems that our perfect fell asleep during class again. Let me see if I can find the keys. Ah here there are."

He held a key chain as he searched for the key. "May I?" the white haired beauty asked. Chairman couldn't help but turn red as the white beauty reached over as his hand went through the wall and unlocked it. He pulled his hand out as he waited for the chairman to get out of his little fantasy. He said "Come in."

He walked in as he glanced at the silver haired perfect laying down on the couch from across the room. He sat down as the chairman sighed. "Well, Hio-sama we need another perfect. So will you like to help our dear Zero?" The white beauty sat on the chair as he sat in front of the chairman.

"Zero…" He whispered silently. He nodded his head as he glanced back at him. His eyes staring at the boy. A few hairs covered his eyes, the silver haired snored silently. He slept soundly. "Ah, I guess you have discovered that Zero sleeps a lot" The chairman said. While shaking his head and taking out important papers.

"I see." He whispered.

The chairman nodded as he introduced the white beauty about the schools system, the uniforms that he would have to wear except on the weekends, the night class and day class, the time that class would start and the one hunter that was the only guardian in the school. The white beauty took in all the important information he needed not including that he was going to have a fan club sooner or later.

The chairman stacked the papers as he said "Anyways. I will go wake him so he can show you around school." The chairman stood up as he walked over to him. He shook him lightly but only got bloody rose to his forehead. Chairman held a scream as he said "Zero I want you to meet Akachi"

"Leave me the fuck alone. Can't you see that I am trying to sleep! I can never get any sleep around here knowing those blood suckers are here and you are here with your yapping and nagging!" He shouted in his face. Angry eyes stared into Cross's eyes. Cross rolled his eyes and said happily "Anyways! Zero this is Akachi! He is a transfer student I want you to show him around please! Please! PLEASE!"

Zero rolled his eyes as he stood up. He stopped when his eyes landed on the white beauty. His slender body, his pale skin, silver eyes, and silky white hair. The white beauty was beautiful. "I'm Akachi" he held out his hand polity. Zero couldn't help but shake the white beauty's hand. He noticed a tattoo. It was familiar to him as he stuttered "N-nice to meet you"

Akachi smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Zero-cha" Zero let his hand fall to his side. His hand in a fist. His hunter senses told him it was another pureblood. Chairman said "Well, Zero if you please will you show him around. He is moving to the Night Class. Be nice to him"

Zero and Akachi walked out as Zero showed him around the school. When they passed by a group of girls they stared at the white beauty as he smiled at them, they giggled as a few fainted. They continued to walk heading to the moon dorms "So, Zero-kun you have anyone else besides the chairman?" Akachi asked.

"No, they were killed." He said. Akachi frowned. He got lost in his thoughts for a moment. He shook his head as he stared at the silver haired perfect. "Your parents were killed?" He said.

"Yea. By Shizuka. She killed my parents and my love" Akachi couldn't help but look away when Zero met his eyes. The look in Zero's eyes showed one thing. Hate. The hatred for vampires. Including Shizuka Hio. "Who are you really? Why are you here?"

"I am Hio Akachi, I am the true king of Vampires, and I have come to the academy to live among the other vampires. Try to fit in as you may say now these days." Zero took a step back. He stood dumbfounded as he stared at the white beauty. Could it be a relative? Could he still have a reason to live so he can kill every relative Shizuka had "Hio? You are related to Shizuka Hio?"

"I am her Son." He said. They were in front of the Moon dorms. Zero showed him to his room, he had to think about what he had to do. He wouldn't speak to Akachi. Was it because he was related to the woman who ruined his life? Could it be that he just wanted to finish what his mother started? End the blood line of the Kiryuu family?

"Zero…" Zero ignored him as Zero was about to walk away, he said "My mother is sorry for what she did. She would have apologized sooner if it wasn't for Kuran. That's why she before her death she told me to save you"

_

A/N: Just so no one is confused. The Hio Bloodline are the most powerful vampires alive. The Kurans are the second most powerful as you can see. Yuki is not in this story. Sorry I am just not a fan of her. Also, I am sort of making Kuran the one who ended up being the spoiled kid. But, you will see in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaim: I do not own Vampire Knight

Chapter 3

"Save me?"

"I have my mother's blood in me. I am her son I can save your life. I can help you. You don't have to fall into a level E Zero. You can live your life still if you take my blood. " He looked down as he said "I'll let you think about it."

He walked into his room as he closed the door. Zero stood there in shock. Could he really save him from the craziness of a Level E? He sighed. He wandered around the school trying to think. Trying to set his mind right. After his duties, he walked away from the school. He sat in the same meadow he found. A place where he could think and where he can be alone where no one can find him even if they tried. He lay on the grass. He could be saved for this hell. Just by taking the Purebloods blood.

_I could live. Maybe find love again. Maybe I can start a family. Maybe I can find someone who would love me for me._He sighed deeply. His thoughts seemed to be the only thing that kept him comfort. He sighed. "Karasu would have wanted me to live instead of ending my life" He said to himself. "Oh god, Karasu I miss you so much." He looked down at his hands. He should have been dead instead of his love.

"For you. Karasu." A dark figure hid in the trees. His eyes stared at the fragile boy. He may look tough. But, on the inside he was easy to break.

"Oh Zero-kun, you don't know the half of it." The dark figure sighed as he disappeared into the shadows. Taking the shadows with him.

Akachi got ready for his first day at Cross academy. Adiou-sama introduced him to the whole night class. Naming each and every one of them. Akachi had a strange aura that filled the room. His scent seemed familiar to all of them. Adiou stiffed as Akachi smiled at him warmly. _Not even Kaname-sama would smile at me like that._Adiou thought.

When Kaname walked down the steps. His eyes landed directly on Akachi. His eyes tracing the male's perfect body with lust. Lust that seemed to be a sin to the others eyes. Akachi stiffed. Another pureblood in the room was a problem. A problem for Akachi. "You must be Hio Akachi"

The name ran throughout the air. Echoing through the walls. Making them bounce back. Making the room more and more uncomfortable for the nobles. Whispers filled the air. "It's a pleasure to meet another blood line of Hio Shizuka." Kaname smile sent chills down everyone's spine. He strolled down slowly taking in the beauty's full figure. That wasn't normal for Kaname.

"Leave my mother out of this Kuran." He hissed. Kaname's smile only widens. The aura around the room changed into something deadly. No one has ever seen this part of Kaname. He never reveals his smile to anyone. Not even his closes friends. So what seemed to trigger that smile? No one knows. "Another blood line of Hio? Shizuka's son?" Adiou said.

"I am the true vampire king. Not Kuran. Soon Kuran I will take back my throne and you will bow before me. I deserve this better than you do. You treat these nobles like they are your slaves." Akachi hissed. Kaname only laughed. In that laugh it only showed amusement. "Oh, is that so? I will speak with you about your punishment. It's a shame that it is your first day here at Cross academy. King Hio."

After the classes ended. Kaname stayed behind as he watched Akachi walk out with the rest of the nobles. They seemed to be aware of Akachi. They worried about what Kaname would do with him. What his punishment will be. Kaname walked towards the moon dorms. Everyone should be in their rooms by now. He looked around as he felt an aura. He looked at the dark figure that had shadows surrounding him. He smirked as he called out. "Akachi."

The figure stopped. The shadows disappeared to reveal the true vampire king. "Kuran" he hissed. Akachi sank his nails into his palm. Kaname only smiled as he walked slowly up to Akachi. He said "You should be in your room now." He looked around as he added "What are you doing out here?"

"Taking a walk" Akachi huffed as he looked down at his feet then at Kaname's evil brown eyes. Kaname eyes followed him as he turned to walk back to his room. He stopped as he heard Kaname say coolly. "You are hiding something for me. Akachi. Is it that you are aware of that hunter? I can tell by the look in your eyes that you have a thing for him."

He turned around as he stared daggers at him. "You remind me of him so much" Kaname circled him and soon he closed in on him. Akachi tripped as he fell back against a tree. Slamming into it. Kaname pinned his arms above him holding his wrists in one hand as he traced the others jaw as he spoke. "Now time for your punishment."

Akachi trashed around as he tried to get out of the purebloods grip. Kaname nuzzled his nose into the white beauty's neck. Nibbling at a certain part of his neck. Tasting the white haired beauty's fear and anger. "Tell me, Akachi. What turns you on?"

Akachi growled as he continued to fight for his freedom. If he used his real strength it will only destroy everything all around him. Killing any living things, the nobles, and the humans and if so, including him. Akachi gasped as his eyes widen when Kaname put his knee between his legs. Purring like the predator he is.

"Let me go Kuran!" He spat.

"No, you deserve this. Hio-kun." When did he start switching the name basics? Kaname smiled evilly. Akachi struggled to free himself from the purebloods grip. He was dragged into a hidden room. Akachi had his clothing ripped off and his body was thrown onto a bed. He tried to pull away as Kaname licked his tattoos tracing the outlines of them. Kaname moaned "Mm. I can tell you'll like this punishment"

Akachi groaned as he held onto the headboard for dear life. He covered his face in shame. He gave his body to Kaname. Instead of that one person he truly loved. Tears filled his eyes as Kaname left his body like a rag doll coming inside the other. He dressed himself as he whispered into Akachi's ear "If you talk back to me again. It will be worst next time. Way worst. I promise you that."

A/N: Well thank you kittykaze for your review. And that is the end of Chapter 3, I am going to try to post daily or once every other day. More Reviews please. Dōmoarigatōgozaimashita.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zero found himself staring at Akachi's door. Akachi gave him all the time he needed. He had to think things over and over again. How could he be sure he made a right decision? He had taken months to make his final decision. 3 to be exact. He sighed he knew he might be asleep but he shook the thought away as he knocked anyway. "Come in" he opened the door to reveal Akachi; he gasped as he stared at the wounded body of the white beauty. "Yes Zero-kun?"

Akachi ignored the pain he felt. He wore only pants and a button up shirt nothing else. His neck revealed with the bruises and scars and his cheek bone held a forming bruise. Zero looked away as he mumbled "I um, thought about what you said."

Zero looked down at his feet not meeting the purebloods eyes. His silver eyes looked at Zero as he frowned. "Zero, I know you have been through a lot."

He stood up as he reached over to comfort the ex-human but he flinched away from his grip. Akachi frowned. He sighed as he started to unbutton his shirt revealing his broad chest as he took off his shirt. Zero glanced up at him as his eyes widen as he stared at the pale muscular figure as he said "What are you doing?"

"Pretending to be a stripper." He rolled his eyes as he tilted his head as Zero stood in shock. Those words were the exact same words Karasu used on his birthday. His gaze landed on Akachi's pale neck. The tattoos on his body wrapped around his chest. "Drink." Akachi Offered. Zero hesitated at first as he leaned closer to Akachi's neck as he inhaled his scent. He licked his neck as he numb the area. He pierced his fangs into Akachi's beautiful neck. The pureblood gasped. Both their eyes turned blood red as Zero pinned him to the bed. Akachi brought a shaky hand to Zero's silver locks as he stroked it. It was like silk.

Zero pulled his fangs out of the purebloods neck as he collapsed on top of him panting. Akachi murmured "Zero" he came back into his senses as he looked down at Akachi. He traced the bruises making Akachi flinch. Zero only frowned. Akachi's silver eyes stared into his lilac eyes. He got off of the pureblood as he said "who did this to you?"

"Don't worry that now Zero I have something else I need to warn you about." Akachi looked away from the ex-humans gaze. His eyes landed on his tattoo, he noticed how it started glowing. "You know the more you take my blood, we will create a bond." Zero's face flushed as he mumbled "I know, I sort of looked it up"

Akachi stood up as he faced Zero. "The bond will protect you no matter what. I will know when you need to feed. Don't deny what you are Zero. It only makes it worst for you as a Level D. I don't want you to fall into a Level E. You are too precious to me and my mother for you to be insane"

Zero stared at Akachi as he spoke. He felt Akachi stroke his hair. His heart warmed up at Akachi's words. He held out his arms as Zero found himself being held by the pureblood. Tears wanted release. No one ever told him that he was precious. He never felt wanted in his life. He felt needed in this world again. He felt- could he dare say it? Loved.

Akachi held his head to his barechest as Zero finally let his tears fall. "I'm tired of fighting; I'm tired of holding back what I have" Zero whispered. The smell of salt filled Akachi's nostrils as he held Zero as if his life depended on it. "You don't ever have to be alone Zero, you have me now. Don't ever forget that."

Zero couldn't stop the tears from falling, he sobbed into the purebloods chest as he cried. No one has ever seen him cry. No one ever seen him act the way he is around Akachi. He can't act the way he does in front of the others with Akachi. They found themselves sliding down to the floor as they sat there. Zero cuddled in Akachi's arms as he cried himself to sleep. He slept peacefully in the purebloods arms. Akachi looked down at Zero. Silver locks block his eyes as he snored soundly. He smiled sadly. "Soon, soon you will understand."

Akachi laid Zero back on his bed as he walked out of the room with a new shirt that was opened revealing his sins. He walked down the steps as he stopped as he stared at Kaname. Kaname pinned him to the stair case as he said "why do you do this to me?" "Because I love the look in your beautiful eyes as I take you away from the hunter." He leaned in to kiss him but Akachi hissed "Leave him out of this Kuran"

Kaname chuckled deep in his throat as he said "You shouldn't have said that" Akachi's eyes widen as he tried to pull away from Kaname. He finally got out of his grip enough to run out of the moon dorms. He ran as far as he could. Feet bare, shirt opened. He stopped as he found his way to a meadow. He looked around at the sky as he watches as the skies turned grey. He fell to his knees as he covered his face. Why him out of all people? Why did he have to suffer from all the pain? His eyes widen as he stood up and ran. Zero was still in his room. But, the only bad thing was. Kaname was there with him.

Zero woke up as he looked around the room. He saw a dark figure as he said "Akachi?" His hunter senses told him it was a pureblood. But, which pureblood was it? He came out of the shadows as Zero tensed up. He watched as Kaname smirked as he said "Oh, what a sight" He looked down at himself as his eyes widen. Where did these markings come from? Kaname took a step forward as Zero started getting off the bed. His eyes landed on his bloody rose which lay across the floor.

He said "What do you want from me Kuran?" He just smiled. He started walking closer to the silver haired teen as he said "Akachi is mine. But, he is very fond of you. So I will have to dispose of you." His eyes widen as he felt himself being lifted. Kaname's eyes turned red as he leaned in to sink his fangs into the hunter's neck.

Akachi ran as fast as he could. He knew he shouldn't have left Zero there with Kaname. He pushed opened the doors only to find them locked. He slammed his fist onto the door as he screamed. His silver eyes turned black as he kicked the doors opened he ran up the steps with stares following him. He ran up to his room he hoped that he wasn't too late.

Zero's eyes widen as the pureblood moaned while licking his neck. Zero tried to push the pureblood away. He felt like he was betraying someone. But, who? "Kuran! Kuran! STOP!" He felt violated. His eyes widen as he felt Kaname run his hand up and down his thigh. He kicked and trashed but everything stopped when there was a smash. The doors flung opened to reveal the white beauty.

"Stay away from him Kuran" He said. As he took a step forward. "I am the one you want. You can have me. Just leave Zero be." Zero's heart fluttered at the words. Akachi would do anything for him. Including give himself up to Kaname for his safety. Kaname only smiled as he dropped Zero. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Akachi's waist and kissed him. Anger grew inside Zero. He doesn't even know why he feels like this. Kaname broke the kiss as he stared at Akachi's flushed face. Akachi said "On one condition" Kaname's face fell. He waited for Akachi to speak as he said "If you let me save him. Let me make a bond with him so he can survive" Anger filled Kaname's eyes. He said "I won't let you"

Akachi growled as he said "Then you won't have me" He tried to push him away but Kaname held onto him. Zero watched as he began to stand up. "Fine. But you are mine" Akachi nodded. Kaname left the room. Akachi looked at Zero as he looked away from his eyes. "Zero—"

"Why would you do that! Why would you give yourself to him!" He screamed in his face. Akachi's eyes turned blue as Zero watched him shake with tears in his eyes. Zero's mind went blank as he ran to him and held him in his arms. "I did it for you Zero, I did it for you" He cried into his chest as Zero said "But, why?"

Akachi looked into his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. "I Love You" 


End file.
